wowwikifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Turalyon
|Geschlecht = männlich |Klasse = |Titel = General Hochexarch |Zugehörigkeit = Orden der Silbernen Hand |Fraktion = Armee des Lichts |Gesinnung = |Herkunft = Lordaeron |Gebiet = |Status = lebend |Lebenspunkte = }}General Turalyon war der Oberkommandierende der Allianzarmee gegen Ende und nach dem zweiten Krieg. Als einer der ersten Paladine der silbernen Hand und als dessen ehemaliger Sekundant folgte er dem verstorbenen Anduin Lothar auf diesen Posten. Er verlieh dem Paladin Uther seinen legänderen Beinamen "Lichtbringer". Er kämpfte in Süderstade, amNistgipfel, in Quel'thalas, vor der Hauptstadt Lordaerons, vor Eisenschmiede und am Schwarzfels gegen dieOrcs. Er führte die als "Söhne Lothars" bekannt gewordenen Veteranen durch das erneut geöffnete dunkle Portal nach Draenor. Nach dem Sieg über die Horde in ihrer Welt und deren Verbündeten Todesschwinge wurden er und seine Leute Zeugen von der Enstehung der Scherbenwelt. Während die meisten anderen Mitglieder der Söhne Lothars gefundern werden konnten gelten er und seine Geliebte Alleria Windläufer als verschwunden, wurden von der Allianz aber als tot erklärt. Zusammen haben sie einen Sohn, Arathor, bennant nach dem alten Königsgeschlecht aus dem Anduin Lothar stammte. Geschichte Vor dem Krieg Wie die meisten ersten Paladine der silbernen Hand war auch der junge Turalyon ein Priester der Kirche des heiligen Lichts.Wie sein Mentor Uther erklärte sich Turalyon bereit ein Paladin zu werden.Er durchlief Kampftraining und die religiöse Ausbildung.Doch seit Er von der Grausamkeit der orcischen Horde erfahren hatte, hatte Er seinen Glauben am Licht verloren,selbst die zahlreichen theologischen Gespräche mit Uther konnten daran nichts ändrn.Denn wie konnte das Licht solch grausame Wesen hervorbringen ??? Als der Oberbefehelshaber der Allianzarmee, Anduin Lothar mit seinem Berater Khadgar die stolz von Alonsus Faol vorgestellten Paladine inspizierte erwählte Er Turalyon zu seinem ersten Offizier und Kontaktmann zur silbernen Had.Lothar war Uther zu fromm und fürchtete das sein Glauben ihn am Einsatz mancher Taktiken abhalten könnte.Da Turalyon ja in einer Glaubenskriese war erschien Er ihm am besten. Erster Kontakt mit der Horde Die Allianzmarine unter Daelin Prachtmeer hatte gemeldet das die Hordeinvasion mit mehren Schiffen nahe Süderstade landen wird,dort erblickte Er zum ersten Mal Alleria Windläufer und bekam hochrot kein Wort heraus.Turalyon gab Anduin Lothars Befehle an große Teile der Allianz weiter.Der ihm unterstellte Schildwall hielt dem wilden Ansturm der Horde stand.Noch immer verunsichert beobachtete Er wie seine Brüder das Licht problemlos anwendeten.Während des Kampfes wurde Khadgar zu einem geschätzen Kameraden. Kampf in Quel'thalas Die Horde hatte den Angriff verwendet um ins Hinterland zu maschieren und von dort aus Quel'thalas zu erobern.Im Hinterland stellt Thane Khurdan Wildhammer fest das dieser junge "Schamane" der Menschen nicht mit seinen Geistern im reinen ist.Am Nistgipfel wehren Sie einen gemeinsamen Angriff von Horde und Trollen ab.Lothar und Khurdan erkennen nun Orgrim Schicksalshammers Plan.Während der Oberbefehlshaber im Hinterland gegen die Horde kämpft soll Turalyon Quel'thalas zur Hilfe eilen. Gemeinsam mit Khadgar und Alleria Windläufer beginnt sein erstes Kommando.Und der Paladin hat seine erste Scheu vor der Hochelfin verloren.Am Anfang hatte Sie noch Freude mit seiner Unsicherheit zu spielen,doch in ihrer Sorge um ihr Volk hetzt Sie die Truppen Allianz weiter und weiter zu ziehen.Turalyon will seine Männer schonen und erinnert die Waldläuferin daran das seine Soldaten nun einmal Menschen sind. Verärgert zieht sie vorraus. Am Waldrand angekommen lässt Er die Hochelfin und ihre Waldläufer ziehen.Im Wald organisieren Sie die versprengten Truppen der Hochelfenarmee.Lor'themar Theron und seine Waldläuferarmee retten Turalyon und seine Männer vor Gul'dans zweiköpfigen Ogermagiern.Doch keiner von ihnen ist dem Drachenfeuer der Reitdrachen des Drachenmalclans gewachsen.Neben Verlusten in ihrer Familie muss Alleria den Verlust vieler Hektar Wald ertragen. Durch den Verrat Alteracs steht die Horde nun vor Lordaerons Hauptstadt.Die Hochelfen sind entschlossen den Menschen bei der Verteidigung ihrer Hauptstadt zu helfen da diese ihnen beim Kampf in Quel'thalas geholfen haben.Der Zug nach Lordaeron beginnt.In einem Truppenlager kommen sich Alleria und Turalyon das erste Mal sexuell näher. Schlacht am Schwarzfels Die Verteidiger Lordaerons und die Entsatztruppen der Allianz sind Schicksalshammers Belagerungsarmee nicht gewachsen.Erst als Gul'dan die Horde verrät und die Schwarzfaustbrüder mit ihrem Clan die Jagd beginnen und König Trollbann Alteracs Gebirgswege blockiert wendet sich das Blatt.Die Belagerung scheitert in dem Moment wo Anduin Lothars Armee auf dem Schlachtfeld eintrifft. Nun beginnt die Offensive der Allianz.Die Armee befreit Eisenschmiede und beginnt die Belagerung der Schwarzfelsspitze.Turalyon führt erneut Männer in die Schlacht.Anduin Lothar trifft Orgrim Schicksalshammer im Kampf und wird von diesem getötet.Turalyon ist am verzweifeln,Er glaubt das die Schlacht verloren ist.Erst als Orgrim in seiner Rede erwähnt das die Horde die Welt der Menschen erobern wird,wird Turalyon klar das die Orcs nicht von Azeroth stammen und damit neben dem Licht stehen und beseitigt gehören.Er wird zu einem Avatar des Lichts und benutzt Anduin Lothars zerschmetterte Klinge um Orgrim Schicksalshammer gefangen zu nehmen.Ohne ihren Kriegshäuptling wird die Horde geschlagen. Nach dem Kampf kommt Uther auf Turalyon zu um ihn für seine Leistung zu gratulieren und freut sich das Er seinen Zugang zum Licht wiedergefunden hat.Doch Turalyon erwiedert dass es Uthers Licht war das die Allianz zum Sieg geführt hat, Er verleiht ihm den Titel "Lichtbringer".Tief gerührt kehrt der Paladin zu seinen Männern zurück. Die letzten Orcs werden am Dunklen Portal geschlagen welches geschlossen wird. Der Krieg ist zu Ende. Nach dem Sieg Nach dem Krieg ernennt die Allianz Turalyon zu Anduin Lothars offiziellen Nachfolger als Oberbefehlshaber.Turalyon lässt am Standort ihres Sieges eine Statue des großen Helden errichten.Sie trägt folgende Inschrift: „In Gedenken an den Oberkommandierenden der Allianz, Anduin Lothar: Ein Mann der sich der Verteidigung seines Königs, seines Volkes und seiner Heimat verschrieben hatte... Mögen unsere Feinde sich an unsere Namen erinnern und unsere Verbündeten unseren Tod in Ehren halten. Wir alle sind die Söhne Lothars.“ Durch das dunkle Portal Als Oberbefehlshaber wird Turalyon mit seinen Männern in dem noch verwundeten Sturmwind stationiert. Denn der Wiederaufbau hat begonnen und noch immer streifen Orcclans durch die Wälder. Er selbst muss sich mit solch banalen Problemen wie Ratten auf der Baustelle der Tiefenbahn herumärgern, die laut Mekkadrills Aussagen riesig sind. Doch die Horde ist noch nicht geschlagen. Ner'zhul hat einen Riss geöffnet und lässt Grom Höllschrei die Burg Nethergarde belagern. Argenten der Horde stehlen mächtige magische Artefakte und schaffen sie nach Draenor. Turalyon schließt sich mit Danath Trollbann, Khurdran Wildhammer und Alleria Windläufer zusammen um die Burg zu retten. Alleria jeoch sinnt einfach nach Rache an der Horde und ist zu einer großen Gefahr für sich und ihre Soldaten geworden. Turalyon kann sie in ihrem Zorn nicht erreichen. Er führt die Veteranen des zweiten Krieges, die Söhne Lothars durch das dunkle Portal und ist entsetzt was die Orcs mit ihrer Heimatwelt angerichtet haben. Sie errichten die Ehrenfeste und belagern die Höllenfeuerzitadelle. Khadgar versucht heraus zu finden was Ner'zhul plant. Nach einer längeren Schlacht verkündet Khadgar das er durch Medivhs Aufzeichnungen herausgefunden hat, dass Ner'zhul bestimmte Sternkonstillationen verwenden wird um Portale in anderen Welten zu öffnen. Die Befehlhaber planen daher die Eroberung der Höllenfeuerzitadelle. Während der Planung geraten Turalyon und Alleria aneinander. Er ist ihre waghalsige Art und ihren Rachedurst satt. Die anderen Befehlshaber erkennen, dass es besser sei die beiden allein zu lassen. Alleria öffnet sich, sie fürchtet noch mehr Freunde und Geliebte an die Orcs zu verlieren. Dann fällt sie ihm in die Arme.... Am nächsten Tag erobert die Allianz die Höllenfeuerzitadelle, doch Ner'zhul ist verschwunden. Wie auch der Schädel des Gul'dan, den Khadgar braucht um das dunkle Portal endgültig zu besiegeln. Während das gestohlene Auge von Dalaran nach Süden unterwegs ist, bewegt sich der Schädel nach Norden. So teilt sich die Armee. Im Schergrat gehen Turalyon und seine Soldaten ein fragewürdiges Bündnis mit Gruul und seinen Ogern ein, denn Todesschwinge und sein schwarzer Drachenschwarm haben im Schergrat gebrütet und der Weltenfresser besitzt den Schädel. Um seine Loyalität zu beweisen ist Turalyon gezwungen, Dracheneier und Embryonen des schwarzen Schwarms zu töten, eine Aufgabe die er nicht gerne erfüllt. Alleria sagt das sie ihn wegen seinem großen Herzen liebt, er aber erkennen muss das diese Tat nötig ist. Khadgar indessen hat Todesschwinge mit einem einfachen magischen Trick die überlebenswichtige Rüstung vom Körper gerissen. Der Drache flieht fluchend und lässt den Schädel zurück. Erschrocken muss Turalyon feststellen das die Gronn einen effektiven Weg gefunden haben, Drachen zu töten. Sie spießen sie auf dem Schergrat auf. Bevor es sich die Oger anders überlegen führt Turalyon seine Truppen ins Schattenmondtal. Dort belagert Dannath Trollbann bereits den schwarzen Tempel, wo Ner'zhul sein Ritual vorbereitet. Im Zweikampf trifft Turalyon auf den Todesritter Teron Blutschatten der seine schwarze Magie auf den Paladin wirkt. Wieder kommen Turalyon Zweifel, doch dieses Mal kann er sie schnell ablegen und den Todesritter mit dem heiligen Licht verbrennen. Ner'zhul kann nur einen Teilerfolg verbuchen. Chaotische Portale zerreisen Draenor und so flüchtet die Allianz in eine chaotische Welt um der Entstehung der Scherbenenwelt zu entkommen. Dann eilen sie zum dunklen Portal, dass Khadgar von der Scherbenwelt aus schließt um Azeroth vor dieser Katastrophe zu schützen. Während Kuhrdran Wildhammer im Schattenmondtal die Wildhammerfestung errichtet, Danath Trollbann die Ehrenfeste weiter führt und Khadgar in Shattrath A'dal dient bleiben Alleria und Turalyon veschollen. Statue im Tal der Helden http://static2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110211222029/wow/images/7/71/Turalyon.jpg Eine Statue von Tularyon Die Statue von Turalyon gehört zu den Statuen, die als Erinnerung an die Helden der Söhne Lothars im Tal der Helden errichtet worden sind. Diese Statue trägt folgende Inschrift: „Esarus thar no'Darador' - durch Blut und Ehre dienen wir. Du warst die rechte Hand von Gerechtigkeit und Tugend, alter Freund. Dein Name wird in unseren Hallen auf ewig verehrt werden.“ – Lord Uther Lichtbringer: Ritter Sein Sohn Alleria Windläufer und Turalyon haben einen gemeinsamen Sohn, Arathor den Erlöser. Während sich Danath in the Burning Crusade daran erinnert, dass dieser schon ein Kind war und seinen Eltern nach Draneor folgte, ist im Buch und dem dazugehörigen Addon durch das dunkle Portal keine Rede von ihm. Artator sucht seine Eltern in der Scherbenwelt. en:Turalyon es:Turalyon fr:Turalyon pl:Turalyon Kategorie:Paladine Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Allianz Kategorie:Lore Kategorie:Allianz-NPC